Gruntilda Winkybunion
.]] Gruntilda (full name Gruntilda Winkybunion or just Grunty) is the evil witch in the Banjo-Kazooie series and Banjo's worst enemy. She used to be green skinned. She has three sisters, Brentilda, Mingella and Blobbelda. She seems to be friends with Klungo. She lived in her lair with her minions, but her residence is currently at Cauldron Keep. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie Gruntilda first appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie, as the main villain of the game. She asks her cauldron, Dingpot, who the fairest one in all the land is. Dingpot answers that Tooty, a young bear cub who happens to be Banjo's sister, is the much prettier than Gruntilda. In a rage, Gruntilda hops on her broomstick and flies to Spiral Mountain. She grabs, Tooty, and flies off, while Bottles the mole witnesses the whole thing. Gruntilda attempts to turn Tooty into a much uglier and bigger version of herself, but before she gets a chance to, Banjo arrives. After a long battle, Gruntilda is thrown off the top of Spiral Mountain. She falls deep under the earth, and a rock seals her grave. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Klungo, Gruntilda's assistant, creates Mecha-Grunty a robot that Grunty's spirit possesses. After that, Klungo (under Grunty's command), kidnaps Kazooie and takes her to the past using a time machine. Banjo sets out to save and her, and after a long journey, frees Kazooie and defeats Mecha-Grunty. However, Gruntilda has another plan. She plans to go back in time to stop Banjo and Kazooie from ever meeting. The duo confront her and are able to defeat her before she can perform this dastardly act. Mecha-Grunty then breaks apart, and the witch's spirit returns to it's grave. ''Banjo-Tooie Ever-resilient, Gruntilda returned yet again in ''Banjo-Tooie. In the beggining of the game, Klungo is shown trying to move the rock that covers her grave. Help comes in the form of two of Gruntilda's sisters, Mingella, and Blobbelda. With there giant machine, they destroy the rock and unleash the skeletal form of Gruntilda. Luckily, Mumbo Jumbo was outside and saw the entire thing. Unfortunately, the witches catch him spying. Gruntilda fires a few bolts of energy at him, but the witch-doctor escapes into Banjo's House. Gruntilda then fires a large energy ball right into the house, in attempt to kill all of the residents. But, Mumbo was able to get inside and warn the others (who were playing a game of cards) that Gruntilda had returned. Banjo and Kazooie escape immediately, but due to being tricked by Kazooie earlier, Bottles thinks it is a joke and stays inside. He is, tragically, killed in the resulting blast. Gruntilda and her sisters then quickly left to Spiral Mountain, but not before leaving behind a regiment of monsters (Including Klungo)to stop the survivors. When they reach Cauldron Keep, Gruntilda is introduced to B.O.B, a large laser with the power to suck life power out of living things. Her sisters explain that they will use the laser to give her her original body back. Delighted, Gruntilda decides to zap King Jingaling, because he had given Banjo and Kazooie a Jiggy. The blast turns the king into a zombie, but barely fills up B.O.B's energy meter. Gruntilda is all for blasting the entire island, but her sister's explain that B.O.B has to recharge first. Gruntilda says that that's okay, with Bottles dead and King Jingaling a zombie, the bird and bear won't get a chance to get to them anyway. Obviously, Gruntilda is wrong, because Banjo and Kazooie do get to Cauldron Keep before the laser can recharge. After fighting there way past Klungo, Mingella, and Blobella, (and restoring health to Bottles and Jingaling via the reverse button on B.O.B) Banjo and Kazooie challenge Gruntilda on the roof of the building. However, Gruntilda is inside the machine that was used to free her, and thus has more defense than ever before. Gruntilda tries many tricks, including poisoning the air and summoning monster's, but eventually, Kazooie sends a Clockwork Kazooie Egg into the machines main engine chamber, destroying it and sending Gruntilda's skeleton scattering in different directions. Even after this the witch still does not die. Her head is seen at the end of the game, vowing revenge as the heroes play kickball with it. Gruntilda is playable, in skeleton form, in the multi-player mode of Banjo-Tooie. ''Banjo Pilot Gruntilda was also playable in ''Banjo Pilot. In this game, she is, inexplicably back in her mortal form. Powers and Forces Throughout the Banjo-Kazooie series, Gruntilda has shown the unusual ability to work well with both magic and machines. In Banjo-Kazooie, she uses her magic more than anything else, flying on her broom and casting spells. She apparently does not need a wand to cast spells, unlike Brentilda. In Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge she is actually transported into a mechanical body, which she uses with apparent ease. In Banjo-Tooie she uses magic to blow up Banjo's House in the beggining of the game, but during the boss battle she pilots the Hag 1. Politically speaking, Gruntilda is not as powerful as villains from other series such as Bowser or Dr. Robotnik. It is revealed in Banjo-Tooie that her spell-book Cheato, her sister Brentilda, and her cauldron Dingpot are actually all allies of Banjo. By the end of Banjo-Tooie, her personal assistant Klungo had deserted her, and two more of her sisters Mingella and Blobbelda are supposedly dead. Many monsters are seen in and coming out of the Hag 1, but it may be that these are un-intelligent creatures created by magic, as none are actually seen in the building area of Cauldron Keep. Upcoming Appearances Gruntilda will appear as the main villin Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts where she is competing with Banjo over ownership of Spiral Mountain. If she wins she intends to pave over Spiral Mountain and turn it into a mall. Trivia * In Banjo-Tooie the entrance to Grunty's Lair has one eye missing; Gruntilda's eye falls off in the begining of the game, a Gruntilda doll missing an eye is found in Jolly Roger's Lagoon and at the ending of Banjo-Tooie, her eye falls out again. * During Banjo-Kazooie, Gruntilda only spoke in rhymes. However, she is told to stop by her sisters in Banjo-Tooie, the first time she says anything that does not rhyme. Category: Banjo Enemies Category: Banjo Bosses Category: Undead Category: Banjo Characters Category: Villains Category: Siblings Category: Playable Characters